Something Else
by BlairBearBlack
Summary: Robin likes Renee, but she doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings. And daddy Batman gets involve. Does he have what it takes to make those two fools realize that they like each other. Especially when Zatanna starts dating the little bird. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1-Over

Renee and Wally where both sitting watching "Life with Boys" when the door bell rang. _Ding dong!_

"I got it!" The speedster said rushing over to the front door while the little half-demon followed. "It's about time you got here! We were waiting for 3 whole minutes watching that terrible show!" The ginger exclaimed too dramatically.

"So I'm taking a guess you made him watch "Life with Boys" with you. Nice one!" Dick smirked at his best friend's intention to make the red-head pay for what he had done to them two days ago. "Now I don't have to find something to make him regret locking us in that closet together."

Not that the boy wonder minded he did have a crush on Renee but he would never admit it to her for she didn't seem to harbor the same feelings as he did for her.

"Well he fucking deserves it for locking us in that closet to see if we'd be having a full on make-out session. That idiot can't get it through his thick head that we have no romantic feelings for each other what so ever." She replied pissed off at what Wally did to them.

_Wally knew I had feelings for her and put us in that predicament. That was just embarrassing what'd he think we where going to do make-out like Renee said. Over my dead body she wouldn't even let me hold her hand much less kiss her. And what she just said conformed that she has nor wants any romantic relationship with me, _Dick thought to himself.

"Hey I'm right here, there's no need to talk about me like I'm not there." Wally whined like a baby and Renee just sent a hex his way just to get him to shut up (as per usual, always resorting to violence.)

She was angry, that he could tell but it wasn't about what Wally did, that he was sure of. But now wasn't the time to find out why the little demon was pissed, for Robin was thinking of ways to get the beloved magician Zatanna to fall in love with him. He indeed did like Renee but Zatanna showed more interest in him then his best friend, so he thought why not go for her.


	2. Chapter 2-Anyone But HER! Even Wally

"So what have you guys been up to any making out, I mean up... nah I really mean out." Wally said laying upside down on the couch.

"Nope just planning your death, redhead."(Funny thing you say that Renee your a redhead too!) Renee replied with those creepy smiles that could traumatize a person (like her sister Alice. Surprisingly she was sharpening her two daggers which just added to the creepiness.

"You know sometimes I think you belong in a mental hospital." The ginger said his thoughts aloud and wasn't aware of the consequences.

Renee got up out of her chair but was stopped midway from approaching Wally by a certain boy-wonder. "Renee don't. It gives you another reason to be harassed by the council for "Killing a soulless ginger" there words not mine." Robin said to Wally grabbing Renee by the waist in the process. But his wise word went in threw one ear of the demon spawn and out the other.(Such wise words they were too bad Rob you wasted your breathe for no reason). Renee squirmed out of his hold and ended up chasing Wally around Wayne Manor. Somehow during the process Renee got a hold of a knife. And Wally wet his pants from the scary looking and creepy thing that was his best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Later That Day... Without Renee killing Wally and Wally changing his clothes THANK GOD**_

"So I've gotta go guys, don't kill each other. I mean it Renee, I have a date with Zatanna. We're going to the movies and then we're gonna get pizza. I'll bring you guys back some." Robin replied standing up and walking to the closet to get his jacket.

"We can try but no promises Rob. See you later and you have to tell me all the details when you get back! 'Cause I always tell you." Wally exclaimed feeling happy that his best friend was trying to move on from his other best friend who didn't **seem** to like him. But little did they know about the half demons feelings.

"Wait your going out with **her**! At least have some _decency_ to pick someone **better**. Like Arty,"**-**"She's going out with me." "Or Megan,"**-**" She and Superboy are a thing." "Rocket"**-**"Aqualad has a thing for her." "_Anyone_ but **her**. _Anyone_ I don't care even if it's Wally. Hell your **better** off with Wally!"**-**"By the way if you haven't noticed I'm **straight** and I'm in a** happy relationship**. Thank you very much and I'm suppose to be on a date with that lucky lady**-**He looked at the coo coo clock**-** an hour ago..." Wally's eyes widened in realization at what he just said and ran out of the house. _Probably on his way to apologize to Arty. Wish I had something like that so I could make the poor lad suffer like Arty does to Wally. Too bad this idiot can't see it, now how the hell is he top of the class if he can't figure out how I feel about him. Moron... and hell I'm not gonna tell him. I'd rather not embarrass myself cause obviously he's in love with __**Zatanna**__. Even saying her name makes me feel sick, ugh._

"You know what I'm leaving I don't need you to tell me who I should and shouldn't date. So I'll you tomorrow... or not." The boy wonder said with venom in his voice.(You idiot you live in the same house! Wait you could be avoiding her.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Who the hell does she think she is telling me who to date if she won't date me. She has no reason to be telling me, unless she... Nah it couldn't be. _Robin thought on his way to pick Zatanna up.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah I own nothing except Renee and her rude little demon dog/cat that you might see. P.s- I the place that there at is Bruce's mansion, but what I would give up to own it. And Arty is the only one that knows Renee's feelings and everyone KNOWS Robins EXCEPT Renee and Arty.


	3. Chapter 3-New Robin? What The Hell!

**A month later... In the Wayne Manor... **_Here we go again_

Love was in the air in the Wayne Manor which made Renee sick to the stomach. Bruce Renee's godfather and Robin's adoptive father was dating Rosalinda Renee's mother,Robin was with Zatanna and even Renee's demon puppy Kiri had Fernnin Renee's demon wolf. Everyone except Renee had someone, even Wally and he wasn't even a smooth talker.

It was 3:34 and Renee was up staring at the night sky. The door to roof (I don't know how she got on the roof but lets go with it)creaked open and suddenly someone sat next to Renee with a _thump._ Renee looked to her left where she saw none other then her favorite person. The man who she wished should, could and would have been her father if her grandparents didn't interfere in her mother's love life. His presence calmed her, it gave off the feeling of love, caring, and closeness something her own father never gave her. The man who was heartless, she never considered him her father. Her low life of a so-called-father was the king of all demons, he never gave a care if his children where alright, he only cared about himself.

But the man sitting next to her was her real father, not by blood but by love. He was involved in her life and was the only man she considered her father. The man was and is the one and only Bruce Wayne the billionaire and also THE Batman. Yes that was the man who she loved like a daughter loved her father. She was proud to say he was her father. He cared for her like she was his own (sadly he had no children) and knew her like an open book. He was the only person Renee showed her emotion to which wasn't anger or rage.

"Your gonna have to tell him sooner or later it's not good to keep things bottled inside. Who knows he might reciprocate your feelings."Who knows? Bruce did and he knew Renee knew but just hid her feelings. Now he was determined help his daughter get together with his son(Sounds so wrong). Yes his daughter, he didn't care if she wasn't his by genetics or blood. She was his daughter and NO ONE dared to say she wasn't, not even the idiot himself Flash A.K.A Barry Allen.

"I'm not sure I should tell him. He's with Zatanna and seems happy, I don't wanna ruin just 'cause I like him even Zatanna deserves to be happy. Maybe I got what I deserved, I kept pushing him away he was gonna get tired of it sooner or later. And plus we have a good friendship." Renee gave a bitter laugh, "I got what I deserved.I was aware of his feelings yet I kept pushing him away, afraid I was gonna get hurt for letting him in but I still got hurt when I didn't. It was a lose-lose situation and I was on the end of both sticks. I'm so selfish just 'cause I was afraid I would lose him if we became more then friends. Yet I hurt both of us, he was miserably loving him and I let him. A month went by since I knew. We're just inches away but it feels like we're miles apart."

"Your gonna keep hurting him and yourself if you don't tell him. He might have been miserably loving you but I think he's worse in those skinny jeans. Don't you see the way he lights up when your around and the way he tries to get closer to you."

FLASHBACK

_Renee had been avoiding Robin since he yelled at her and stormed out of the house. It was two weeks_ _since_ _then. Renee spent more time with Megan, Superboy, Wally, and Artemis even going on their couples outing with them just to avoid Robin. Everyone had seen the NEW Robin that Zatanna created with the exception of Wally and Renee of course. Due to the fact Renee wanted to stay away from Robin and Wally being the best friend he is decided she couldn't do it alone so he thought to join which was his most stupidest idea yet. For the fool kept whining about seeing the NEW and IMPROVED Robin._

_"Come on can't we see him please."_

_"No!"_

_"Please."_

_"No."_

_"Pretty please."_

_"No"_

_"Pretty please with cherry on top!" Wally begged getting on his knees and giving Renee the puppy dog eyes. _

_"Fine, but-" Renee didn't even get to finish her sentence as Wally dragged her to the training room where the boy wonder was._

_As Renee and Wally looked at the boy wonder they bursted out laughing._

_"Dude why do you look like that?!" Wally asked trying to maintain his laughter but failing miserably. Robin just shot his friend a glare._

_Robin was wearing black skinny jeans, boots, a black leather jacket, three days grace t-shirt and a bandana._

_"You like it Renee, I did it for Zatanna she likes this type of stuff." Robin exclaimed getting closer to the little demon._

_"You look like a fool!" Renee replied bursting out laughing with Wally joining in._

_Robin just stormed off at that comment mumbling something along lithe lines of 'Idiots don't know fashion when they see it.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Just think about it Renee he loves you. Don't you see the way he looks at you. It's like your the only one that matters to him. Now go to sleep and think about it. You've got a long day tomorrow." Bruce said winking and disappearing in the darkness.

That night Renee went to sleep with Bruce's words in her head.

'Renee he loves you.'

'Your the only one that matters to him.'

'Lights up when your around.'

'Your gonna keep hurting him and yourself if you don't tell him.'

* * *

**AN**:Finally THE Batman makes an appearance. Sorry I din't update for 2 months but I made up for it didn't I 2 chapters in a week. I did this on an I pad.


	4. Chapter 4-Task:Seduction?

**The same day... Just five hours later... Wayne Manor yet again (Why is it always the Wayne Manor?!)**

_**Renee:**__Present_  
_**Location:**__Game room of Wayne Manor_  
_**Task:**__Seduce Bird Boy_

Renee thought standing at the door frame of the game room where Superboy, Wally, Aqulad and Robin were sitting playing video games. Hence the name 'Game Room'.She was wearing a short dress. It was baby blue like Robin's eyes and it came up to mid thigh. She had black finger-less gloves with a blue ribbon tied to each. She had baby blue t-bar cork wedges on. _I look like a slut, well these are Alice's clothes so that explains a lot._

If your wondering why Renee's task is to seduce Robin and not that hunk Superboy **1. Is 'cause he's in a relationship, 2. She views him as a brother who's crush worthy only once (Which sadly happened already) and 3. She doesn't hate Megan as she does Zatanna, 4. She has a crush on Robin now, 5. Suberboy gets along with her sister.**_ She _also thought about what her father said and thank god it didn't fall on deaf ears. Anyways Renee thought about what happened two hours had a talk with her quadruplet, sister Alice (She has two older brothers by four minutes. Renee's the youngest by five minutes) and father.

XxXxXxXxX

_TWO HOURS EARLIER_

_Renee just woke up from a very disturbing dream. She had a dream where her blood lust got the best of her and she killed Zatanna and drank her blood. And Robin and her got together and had little birdie babies. The disturbing part was when she drank __**Zatanna's**__ blood._

_'Maybe that was a sign saying what I should do. Hm... kill Zatanna not half bad.' Renee thought smiling like a mad man._

_Anyways Renee was on her way to the dinning room to have breakfast with her oh so lovely family.(Notice the sarcastic tone.) Renee's family was anything but lovely, with her brothers Ash and Rider fighting all the time and Alice hating on Robin for being a-know-it-all. Alfred being Alfred tries to pull them apart and stop Alice from giving out threats which she say "There not threats Al, there guaranteed if this child doesn't stop being a nuisance." And Robin of course replies saying "CHILD! I'll have you know I'm two years older then you. Your the damn child got it!" and then they go on bickering like siblings._

_When Renee reached the dinning room she noticed that only two seats were occupied._

_"Did you make up you mind Renee?" Bruce asked the little girl. He was sitting at the head chair and Alice at his right._

_"I did indeed. I just don't know how I'm going to go through with it. I've thought of ways but it doesn't work out the right way." Renee replied confused, her ideas where so good but somehow it ended up horribly in her head._

_"That's why we're here so all you have to do is try to seduce him and if it doesn't work out then daddy Bats and I have got it from there. Right?" Bruce nodded his head in acknowledgement._

_"What do you mean you've got it from there?" Renee asked scared of what her sister meant by her statement._

_"We'll beat the crap out of that bird boy for not breaking up with that witch and getting together with you! But I thought the seduction thing would have caught your attention."_

_"SEDUCTION?! I HAVE TO SEDUCE BIRD BOY?! HELL TO THE NO! Bitch I ain't doing it!"_

_"Too bad I have everything ready. Now come on!" Alice got up out of her chair and dragged her petrified sister out of the dinning room and into hers to give her a make-over. Batman just smirked 'Lets see how well this goes and if it doesn't work I'll have to get involved hopefully it won't work.'_

XxXxXxXxX

And that is the story of how Renee came to be dressed like a slut in front of the game room.

_Well here goes nothing. _Renee thought walking into the room.

"Renee you look beautiful."

* * *

AN: So who do you think said that? Rob, SB, KF, or Aqulad your guess is as good as mine. Turns out Renee does know about Rob crushing on her. And why do you think Renee hates Zatanna so much? Renee had a CRUSH ON SUPERBOY?! Did Megan know? Oh the conspiracy. What else goes on in this whacked up story? Do you think I should do a prequel about Superboy and Renee? So many questions yet no answers. This story was suppose to be a one-shot but it's not awwww.

P.s I don't hate Zatanna I kinda like her but Renee despises Zat. So I was thinking of doing a story called **Perfectly Imperfect.**


	5. Chapter 5-SLUT!

"You look beautiful." Superboy said stunned at the twelve-year-old. Wally and Aqulad nodded in agreement. Robin just sent those idiots a hateful glare.

"You look like a slut, and what the hell are you dressed in. Also why the hell are you walking like that." Robin exclaimed disgusted, the dress enlarged her breast which was pretty big for a twelve-year-old. But she was tall for her age, in all honesty she looked like a sixteen-year-old. _Why the hell is she dressed like that. S-she.. she looks like Zatanna. Shit did I just admit Zatanna was a slut. No I implied it... why do I sound like Wally. He must really be rubbing off on me._

_"A SLUT. A DAMN SLUT. SO YOUR GIRLFRIEND CAN DRESS LIKE THIS YET SHE'S NOT CALLED A SLUT. BUT WHEN I DRESS LIKE THIS I'M CALLED A SLUT." _Was the reply Robin was expecting but instead he got was "I didn't ask for your opinion bird boy. Thank you Kaldur'ahm, Wally and Conner." _Act like a lady not a bitch, _Alice's voice said in her head as she replied to Robin's comment And with that said she exited the room with Robin's eyes looking at her ass.

_She does have a nice back side tho. Quit it Rob you got Zatanna, Renee's just your friend okay nothing more or nothing less._

xXxXxXxXxXx

"That was good! But next time you see Robin but the moves on him okay. And do it exactly like I taught you." Alice voice said startling Renee.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee it will be a success. Maybe we should give up you know. Maybe he doesn't care." Renee stated depressingly.

"Nope 'cause this bird makes you depressed when you think he has no feelings for you. But that's where your wrong, he does have feelings he was staring at you like he was thorn into pieces when you left. Also did you see the glare he was giving the other guys and he was staring at your ass when you walked out of the room!" Alice replied a-matter-of-factly which she NEVER I mean NEVER did. "And plus if you don't do it which you won't, dad will get involved. Not that he isn't involved already, but that he will be around you guys a lot more. Also you have to wear outfits like that more. 'Cause if your not gonna seduce him your gonna wear what I want you to wear Till you get Robin to be yours. And you are gonna get him to be yours don't worry cause even tho yours and Robin's love is tragedy he's your clarity but Rider says that your love is insanity and he's your clarity. Honestly have you noticed when you try to leave he pulls and you push and then you fall right back into him. He's like the piece of you that you wished you didn't need but you chased him relentlessly."

"So now I have to dress like a slut for the rest of my life?! Noooooooooo!" Renee stated devastated at the outcome and ignored her sisters comment about their love.

"Don't you think you're being a little too over-dramatic? Alice questioned her younger sister By a few minutes.

"Over-dramatic! More like under-dramatic. This is like the worst new EVER!" The little girl exaggerated.

"Wait back up SLUT?! Did you just imply I dress like a slut!"

"Finally you realize it. Took you long enough! And I did not imply you _dress _like a slut, I implied that you _are _a slut." Renee replied smirking at her sister's anger.

* * *

AN: So I don't own anything you recognize. Shortest chapter I ever did but I got it out early!


	6. Chapter 6-Daddy Batman Takes Action

AN: So I changed my name from lost in your love to Spring Serenity (The first EVER pen name of mine. So on to the story. P.s-I really would like people to review so I know your opinion on this but you don't have to. I'd just like you to but it's okay if you don't. 'Cause this is the LAST EVER CHAPTER.

* * *

Bruce was watching his daughters bicker from the stairs. _They would never grow or would they?_ _Nope they would never they still act like children but they are children. I wasn't like that and I'm glad their not like me. _Bruce thought flashes of his parents death and him growing up alone (well Alfred was there but really didn't count).

He wanted Richard to have what he didn't have the love of his life and a family. He does have her now but it if he had her before maybe he would have a family not that he doesn't but he wanted a daughter who was really his. He wanted Alice, Renee, Ash and Rider to really be his but they are his. Bruce just walked into the game room.

"Robin we have to go outside today, hurry up and get ready." Batman instructed his son and left the room to inform his daughter Renee.

"Well guys I have to go out see you later." Robin bid his friends and teammates farewell and watched them leave Wayne Manor.

XxX

"So that's your plan dad. It sounds flawless, good luck." Alice wished her father as she left the house.

Bruce's plan was simple all he was gonna do was take the kids out to go bowling the rest would play out from there.

XxX

Robin just got a strike as he walked back to the lane, he noticed a tall lanky boy with brown hair and green eyes just drooling over Renee two isles down from the one they were in.

_Doesn't that idiot see she's with me. What the hells wrong with him is he blind or what._

"Richard you there," Renee asked the thirteen-year-old when he finally gave her his attention. "It's your turn to go." Renee exclaimed cheery.

"Someone's in a good mood," DON'T YOU NOTICE THE DAMN PERVERT STARING AT YOU was something he wanted to add but resisted the urge instead he said, "No hard feelings about before."_  
_

"Not at all I get that you have your reasons for saying what you said."

While Robin was bowling the creeper came up to Renee and started flirting with her while she tried to find an escape route. Robin noticed that and came storming up to the boy rage clearly written on his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FLIRTING WITH HER! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER GOT IT!" The boy just nodded and away like the little coward he was.

Renee was smirking at her best friend. "Aww you were jealous! That's so sweet."

"I wasn't jealous." The teenaged boy replied frustrated with her.

"Yea-" Robin interrupted her with a kiss to the lips. "What just happened?" The demon spawn was stunned did he really just kiss her. "I thought you were with Zatanna."

"We broke up, she said that she noticed that I liked you and told me to go after you. She said we're meant to be. Now would you just shut up so I can kiss you." Renee just nodded her head in reply. "I wasn't asking for permission, love." With that said Robin started kissing her. His tongue went out of his mouth asking Renee for entrance which she happily obligated both their tongues fighting for dominance when a flash went off.

"Dad!" They both yelled in shock.

"What it was about time you two got together. Now we got to make the memory last right." Bruce defended smirking at his two children. "You two really are something else."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Renee questioned her beloved father.

"Well you two deny your feelings for each other, yet one of you know how the other feels. And then one of you go out with someone yet your still in love with the other."

"I guess we really are something else." They both replied wailing at each other.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading this, you should check out P.N.O Perverts Night Out my other story.

Anyways I'd like to thank some people for:

**Reviewing-**

Bumbleboy92

8annie81

LostInYourLust (Guest)

piggythelaw

**Favorites-**

ZehAzian

nareenareenareen

**Following-**

****sakuraharunoscenegirlo1

piggythelaw

ZahAzian

nareenareenareen

THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READ THIS CRAPPY ASS STORY!


End file.
